I am Empress: Limits of an Empress
by Zephyra-chan
Summary: Tale of an Empress who has lost sight of her goals and dreams, the events that beings them back to her, along with the fulfillment of her own prophesy. HitsuHina IchiRuki ByakuyaXHisana MatsuGin


Hi Everyone!

This is my first time writing a HitsuHina fanfic, and well, yeah I'm really nervous.

I wrote a story once before but I haven't finished it(and I might not, depending if I revisit the idea or not), this one is sort of based off that one and the idea that girls aren't useless. But anyway, this is an intro, and if I ever decide to write another story on this prologue/background story will be a part of that too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! I wish I did though, but that's not important, on with the Prologue!

* * *

I am Empress: Limits of an Empress

Prologue-The Starting Point

_Chaos had reigned for ages, there was no souls, there was no light, there was no hope, it was a desolate wasteland, the greater half of the Lythina Empire, that was where the Duchess, one of the strongest members of the court had chosen to run to, and tore her ties to the court in which she had loved, she had grew up in, the one she, not any princess, had been the center of, she nurtured her new home, her empire, just as she was to the Empress of the one she had ran from(by marriage), she would be the Empress of this one(by creation and right). And so with her determination she would eventually create a glorious empire, one that would arouse the envy of the one she had left. With her brilliant plan to make a court would require nobles, so she simply took the lesser children of the nobles of her old court, dying for things to call their own, and she turned them into nobles of hers. To tempt them she split a good deal of what she had created from nothing to the ones she deemed worthy, she gave them subjects, and she let them cultivate their own kingdoms from her empire, and so in this manner she reined for uncountable millennium. The Empress knew that she would need heirs, ones that would succeed her, despite her power, she would not live forever, her greatest traits where her pride and her compassion, a mix that contradicted each other enough for common sense to sneak in, so she was not blind to the truth no matter how much she wanted to avoid it. She would fasten her children after herself, she decided. How to go about it though, she would need choices of mates, she would need the strongest. So she drew her hairpiece, her zanpakutō, and proclaimed that the one who could outwit would be Emperor, and so she had three children this way, until one fine day she fell in love with the captain of the royal forces, and so, she let him take part of her next race, and shocking may nobles he won the flight. Just one. Because shortly after he was poisoned and killed. Needless to say the Empress was enraged, and she would have killed the court if not for the intervention of her hand maiden, who had noted the signs of another pregnancy, this time by the man the Empress had loved. And so the fearsome typhoon was quelled. In time her third daughter was born._

_The Empire was reeling from the death of it's Empress, the one who had created it from near nothing, the one who had ruled it for countless millennium. The royal families fought for the right to have their allies rise to the throne. The imperial children were fighting among themselves, assignation plots, and betrayals were planned in the dark of night. From the First Princess, Natsuyo, whose gift of traps had kept her in the race when her strength failed, and her traits of generosity and cunning giving her a way to gain allies. The Prince, Setsuna, who used his gift of the darkness of the heart to press his goals, using his intelligence and trickery as tools to obtain the throne. The one who was favored to win the throne was the Second Princess, Haruko, who coupled the rein of time/space, and her mind reading with loyalty and jealousy, gave herself an advantage neither of her older siblings could match. Her family being the wealthiest of the court since her birth was of course pressing in council and throwing out bribes in all directions, hoping to strengthen the family through having one of it's blood come to rule. However, like most races there was a dark horse, or rather in this case, a bright and vibrant princess. The Third Princess was a lovely child and would have been loved by all had she now grown up in the Empress's court, as such she had very few actual acquaintances, and fewer friends, but the ones she did posses were true ones and she grew up if not joyous, at the least content. Her friends were the daughter of her mother's hand maiden, but the girls were as different as fire and ice, actually their zanpakutos were fire and ice, but no matter their differences, the three of them got along well, they played together, shared their dreams to one another, and told tales together, blissfully ignorant of the turmoil that would befall them. A week and a day after the Third Princess_ _insulted her siblings, the First Princess, and the Prince, unknowingly, an plan was set in motion, however the command that started the assassination plan, did more than just that, it spun the wheels of fate, moving them forward, and crowned the next Empress. That day the two Eldest Imperial Children conspired to have their youngest sibling and her friends killed. That day that ended in their youngest sibling summoning their mother's zanpakuto and releasing her power limit, that day ended in the degrading of two noble houses, the ending of a race to with the throne, and a girl who was angry at the world, first for killing the father she had never met, the death of her mother, and the attempted slaughter of her only friends. That day marked a beginning for the Third Princess, no, Empress, she would combine her gifts and her traits, she would rule, and she would rule well, she would use her gift of knowing what the future held much more sparingly than she already would, when she was not drowned in politics and court affairs, that she would wield her temper and kindness more than it would wield her. That day Hinamori Momo became a different person than what she had been. She would not be weak, she would be strong, she would be strong for her friends, who stuck by her, when the rest of the court thought of her as trash, the friends who now had to treat her respectfully—despite her protests—due to the will of the rest of the court, she would be strong until she could meet the man she had seen in her dreams, the one that she would not have to be strong for, she could be herself for. So with her resolve cemented in stone, she began her new life, not just wielding her own, and her father's zanpakuto, but her mother's as well._

_

* * *

_

Like it? Hate it? Think I'm crazy? Share your thoughts, please?

I would love reviews and they would seriously help me keep this story going. It would give me a reason to type it and not keep it in my head for own use.

Thanks,

~Zep


End file.
